Ra's Al Ghul (Batman Begins)
Ra's Al Gul is a version of Ra's Al Ghul and the main antagonist of the Dark Knight saga. He is the League of Shadows' leader and Bruce Wayne's mentor. Main Allies: Main Enemies: Allies: Enemies: The P Team/B Team Storyline The Legend Of Maka Albarn Ra's will debut as the main antagonist of the story and lead a league known as the Umbrakinetic League that assists him into his plan to make a better Multi-Universe. He also has his dreaded team: Trio of Terrors. George Washington (alternate reality), Mundus (Devil May Cry), Tsubaki Yayoi, and the Umbrakinetic League Ra's Al Ghul will be the main bad guy and will come in conflict with the heroes . He was once a member of the Nightosphere Empire and decided to leave with the intent on recruiting their nemesis into his rank, and he was a bit dissatisfied with some of the villains in the group. Though Shinnok and Katherine are also main villains he pushes the plot more so. Goals 1. Restore the Multi-Universe to its former glory (Which is the goal of his former boss) 2, Bring Lizbeth to his side so they can save the Multi-Universe together 3. Prove he is a worthy student to Hunson (This has something with Hunson, as he really does want Hunson to see him as a worthy successor to his group) TGTTA 2 Ra's Al Ghul, having been brought back into power after his crushing defeat at the hands of Lord Tirek and his allies, will serve as an ally with Eobard and his league of villains though he doesn't see himself as evil and more like he's saving the Multi-Universe. He is working under the old villains and The Joker specifcally which he is not pleased about like Gus Fring. He sees Joker unworhthy of leading. He joins The Joker with many of his assocaites and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. Steven and Connie who have been battling Ra's Al Ghul's allies and eventually fight him themselves which pleases him that that work with such good teamwork, while he has the edge thanks to his own battle process. While fighting Ra's Al Ghul Proceeds to warn the duo about the parasite since he and Gus both feel that this would be to dangerous and it would be best to leave. Like Gus, he shares the dissaste to Dr.Weil and doesn't want out. With the League of Shadows, he maunevers more info out of the multiverse of the spear of destiny and Ra's Al Ghul begins knowingly making his own plans to purify the universe which he piggybacks on Thawne's spear of destiny when he gets it. Thawne denied him it and he breaks off his allegiance to Zelena and Thawne and teams up with Deathstroke, Bender and the rest to defeat his former master. Ra's Al Ghul spys on Toffee's takeover and informs the rest of his followers and before he escapes, Mandarin ambushes him and murders him after Cipher mutates Mandarin. Relationships Hunson Abadeer His former boss and mentor. Ra's Al Ghul once served him until he left eventually to pursue his agenda, to restore the balance of the universe. He gathers his own team to do that like Hunson gets a partner in the Wicked Witch of the west Lizbeth Lizbeth is his arch-nemesis since she is the nemesis to his former employer Hunson and she always get the better of him. He decides to recruit her into his forces rather than have her killed and does whatever it takes to take down the heroes and recruit her. He is also an evil counterpart to her in many ways and this especially is shown in his charisma, intelligence, leadership of a team, relationship with their partners respectively and sheer badassery despite having no powers Wicked Witch of The West His partner in the Umbrakinetic League and closest ally. They are actually friends and close to each other like Lizbeth is to Boomer. Though Wicked Witch is motivated by envy and evil, she still wishes to help him with his plan. The Joker Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Liam Neeson Category:Conspirators Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Mentors Category:Knight Templar Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Umbrakinetic League Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Former members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Beards Category:Bearded Characters Category:Mustaches Category:Team villains Category:Main Members of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Honorable Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Shuriken Users Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Main Villains of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Villains who have a point Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502